


Odnaleźć serce we mgle

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [37]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M, Mates, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 13:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9073003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Czające się w lesie istoty odkrywają prawdę o sercu Stilesa. Czy ten uwierzy Deatonowi?Tekst na temat 37 (mgła) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).



Od dłuższego czasu, Beacon Hills spowijała dziwna mgła, a ludzie zaczęli znikać i pojawiać się ewentualnie po kilku dniach w innych miastach, stanach, a nawet na innych kontynentach. Jedni, bez pamięci o swoim straconym czasie, odnajdywali się nagle u osób, z którymi stracili dawno temu kontakt, a o innych ginął słuch, choć policja wciąż miała nadzieję na ich cudowne odnalezienia.

Wiedząc o tym wszystkim, powinni chyba spodziewać się, że któreś z nich może zginąć, gdy pójdą razem do lasu, szukać jakichkolwiek poszlak. Dlaczego nie zdecydowali powiązać się sznurem? To pozostawało kwestią otwartą, ale każdy z nich pluł sobie za ten brak rozsądku w brodę, gdy szukali Stilesa.

Rozważali już nawet zadzwonienie do szeryfa, gdy Scott zauważył wychodzącego zza drzew przyjaciela.

— Stiles! — krzyknął, biegnąc do niego. — Nic ci nie jest? Stary, martwiliśmy się! Isaac chciał dzwonić do twojego ojca.

— Jackson? — Stiles wyglądał jak opętany. — Jackson! Gdzie jest Jackson?!

— …W Londynie? — powiedziała Lydia. — O czym ty mówisz?

Scott przytrzymał przyjaciela w bezpiecznym, ale silnym uścisku, gdy ten osuwał się na ziemię.

Kilkanaście minut później wchodził do kliniki Deatona, trzymając go na rękach.

— Cały czas bredzi o Jacksonie — poinformował weterynarza Scott. — Że po niego przyszedł i musimy się wrócić, go uratować.

— Ciekawe… — zamyślił się Deaton, próbując położyć Stilesa. Ten jednak zaparł się całym sobą, marudząc, że najpierw muszą znaleźć Jacksona. Derek przewrócił oczami i podał zdenerwowanemu Stilesowi swój telefon.

— Jackson jest w Londynie, sprawdź, jeśli nam nie wierzysz.

Nie trzeba było powtarzać mu dwa razy, od razu wstukał odpowiedni numer (od dawna nie musiał go szukać w kontaktach).

— Derek…? — zabrzmiał zaspany głos po drugiej stronie. — Dlaczego dzwonisz tak późno? Coś się stało?

— Jackson?! — wyrzucił z siebie. — Nic ci nie jest?

— Poza tym, że obudziłeś mnie o trzeciej w nocy? — odpowiedział Jackson, ale nie brzmiał na zdenerwowanego. — Nic mi nie jest, wszystko w porządku. Dlaczego pytasz, coś się stało? Stiles?

— Walczymy z czymś dziwnym i nieznanym — powiedział, uświadamiając sobie, jak posrane było jego życie, skoro nie pierwszy raz wyjaśniał coś w ten sposób. — Była straszna mgła, kiedy poszliśmy szukać śladów. Rozdzieliliśmy się i nagle znalazłem się sam, nie wiedziałem gdzie. Było tak biało, jakby otaczało mnie mleko albo kreda, a nie drobinki wody. Odwróciłem się w drugą stronę i zacząłem iść przed siebie… I myślałem, że idę bardzo długo. Trzy razy zrobiło się ciemniej i szedłem spać i naprawdę myślałem, że nie ma mnie już kilka dni i mnie szukacie i nie możecie znaleźć… I wtedy pojawiłeś się ty.

— Co? Jak to?

— Pojawiłeś się ty. Znikąd. I mnie… Um, przytuliłeś mnie i powiedziałeś… coś miłego. I że wszyscy się martwią i muszę do was wrócić. Wziąłeś mnie za rękę i pociągnąłeś, a potem zmieniłeś się w wilka i wyprowadziłeś mnie z mgły.

— Jesteś pewien, że ci się to nie przyśniło?

— Tak, jestem pewien, naprawdę zniknąłem, ale tylko na kilka godzin — zapewnił go szybko Stiles. — I wiem, że to szalone, sądzić, że przyleciałeś tylko po to, by mnie szukać, ale… Nie możesz winić mnie za moje halucynacje, co? W każdym razie nie chciałem im uwierzyć, że cię tu nie było. Bo to wszystko wydało się bardzo prawdziwe i realne i naprawdę czułem cię obok siebie. I dlatego musiałem zadzwonić. To znaczy Derek musiał, bo nie chciałem dać się zbadać Deatonowi. Myślałem, że tam zostałeś.

— Uspokój się, Stiles — powiedział cicho Jackson. — Jestem w Londynie, cały i zdrowy. Ty musisz dać się zbadać Deatonowi. Więc teraz się rozłączymy, a potem napiszesz mi smsem, czy wszystko w porządku. I jutro porozmawiamy jak zwykle. Tak?

— Tak, jasne, Jackson.

— I wiesz… Przyleciałbym.

— Co?

— Gdybyś zaginął. Przyleciałbym cię szukać — obiecał. — Jutro mam egzamin, więc… Do usłyszenia.

Połączenie się zakończyło, a serce Stilesa wypełniła dziwna błogość. Pozwolił zabrać sobie telefon.

— Powinieneś się do niego przeprowadzić — stwierdził Deaton, patrząc na niego tymi swoimi wszechwiedzącymi oczami.

— Co? Do Londynu? Zwariowałeś?

— Stiles — warknął Derek. Może faktycznie trochę nierozsądnym było nazywać wariatem kogoś, kto właśnie próbował ustalić, czy przeżyjesz. Ale fakty pozostawały faktami!

— Tak — odparł niezrażony weterynarz, nakłuwając jego palec pozłacaną igłą. — Jackson może nie był z tobą fizycznie, ale to naprawdę on wyprowadził cię z lasu. Nawet, jeśli nie jest tego świadomy. To jego wilk po ciebie przyszedł.

Stiles zmarszczył brwi. To, co mówił druid nie miało najmniejszego sensu. Powiedział mu to.

— Te istoty... już wiem, czym są, one szukają pustych serc, wolnych dusz… Ty nią nie jesteś, należysz do Jacksona, tak jak Jackson należy do ciebie. Wypełniacie się i nie ma w tobie wolnego miejsca dla nich.

— Możesz jaśniej? — zirytował się Stiles, ale posłusznie uniósł ręce do góry, gdy Deaton sprawdzał… coś. — Do nikogo nie należę, nawet sobie nic nie obiecywaliśmy…

— Tak i dlatego nalegałeś na telefon, żeby do niego zadzwonić, zanim nawet położyli cię na stole? — prychnął Issac, przewracając oczami.

— Martwiłem się o przyjaciela — odpowiedział podobnym prychnięciem Stiles. — Nawet o ciebie bym się martwił w podobnej sytuacji, palancie.

— Stiles — znów warknął Derek. — Uspokój się.

— Jesteście partnerami, Stiles — powiedział Deaton, ponownie ignorując nastolatków i drażliwego alfę, który zamarł, słysząc wypowiedź weterynarza. — To coś jak… Bratnie dusze.

— Coś takiego jak w bajkach? — zainteresowała się Malia. — Prawdziwa miłość i takie tam?

— Tak, i takie tam — zaśmiał się Deaton.

— Jesteś pewien? — odezwał się cicho Derek. — Że są partnerami?

— Tak, jestem — stwierdził z pewnością weterynarz. Derek się zamyślił.

— Bratnie dusze istnieją? — Scott spojrzał tymi swoimi roziskrzonymi, szczenięcymi oczami na weterynarza.

— Oczywiście, nie wszyscy są ich jednak świadomi.

—  Wilkołaki… — odezwał się Derek. — My jesteśmy. Kiedy spotykasz swojego partnera, świat staje nagle w miejscu. Wiesz o tym po zapachu.

— Więc niby dlaczego Jackson o tym nie wiedział? — warknął Stiles.

— Był jaszczurką? — zasugerowała Lydia. — A jak przestał, to nie widzieliście nawet razu.

— Na odległość to nie działa — dodał Hale. — Stiles?

— Tak? — westchnął Stiles.

— Leć do niego — stwierdził alfa. — Zapłacę za bilet.

— Leć, zasługujecie na to — dodała Lydia.

— Zdecydowanie! — poparła Malia.

— Chciałabym, by kitsune miały partnerów — westchnęła Kira.

— Pomogę ci się spakować — zapewnił Scott.

— Rozumiem, że nie mam wyboru?

Cała wataha pokręciła głowami, potwierdzając jego myśli.

 

Cztery dni później na progu Stilinskich stał Jackson Whittemore z dwiema walizkami, a Stiles mógł odwołać bilet do Londynu i w końcu przytulić się do wilkołaka.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
